dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Owen
Rex Owen is Max Taylor's best friend, who also lives in Max's house. He owns Ace the Carnotaurus. Gallery File:Rex with his Dinosaur egg.gif|Rex card (kyoryu-king.com) D-Team Rex Owen card.jpg|Rex's arcade game card File:Carnotaurus_Rex.png|Rex's chibi anthropomorphic form File:DK_episode_2_7.jpg|Rex and Ace About Rex Character Design Rex has pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue, long-sleeved jacket over a white T-shirt with brown pants. He also wears blue sneakers and owns a dinosaur tooth necklace, similar to that of the other members, except his is larger than Zoe's and Max's. Personality Rex is the quieter one, with a mysterious past that he occasionally thinks about. He was adopted by paleontologist Dr. Owen, Dr. Taylor's friend. He was born in 2127 AD, to Mr. and Mrs. Ancient). He has a crush on Cristiana Helen Ramirez Dinosaur King episode 34. He has fought with Max on several occasions, much to Cristiana's chagrin. Anime After Rex was born, his parents began to fight with Dr. Z, who made dinosaurs fight for his amusement. Later, Dr. Z teamed up with Seth) to get rid of them. When they put their plan into motion, baby Rex was sent to the present, while his parents were sent flying somewhere. He was found in the Smithsonian Museum by Dr. Owen, who adopted him. Since he was a traveling paleontologist, it interfered with taking care of Rex. Thus, he sent him to his close friend, Spike. Many years later, when he and the D-Team are nine years old, Max sees a meteor falling from the sky, and wakes up Rex. The next morning, he, Max, and Zoe travel to the forest, where they find three stones with Wind, Lightning and Grass on them. Rex picks up the Wind stone. Then, Max finds two cards: a Triceratops and another odd card. He rubs the Triceratops on his Lightning stone, where it comes to life! Dinosaur Rex's dinosaur is Ace the Carnotaurus, a Wind attributed dinosaur. Ace is the fastest member of the team, as well as the only carnivorous dinosaur. Ace, in his chibi form, is very playful and occasionally gets on Rex's nerves, but Rex can't imagine life without his little buddy. In full form, Ace is a powerful dinosaur to fight against, and his agility can dodge moves that come his way ref>Dinosaur King episode 17. For more information, see Ace. DS Game The player can choose to play as Rex, and they start out with Carnotaurus. Trivia *Rex is the only character with a given birthday, which is on June 10. *In Kyoryu-King.com's 4komas, Rex is occasionally shown with a form of anthropomorphism as a half human, half Carnotaurus person. In this state, he can use wind move cardshttp://kyoryu-king.com/extra/manga/087.jpg *He is one of the only characters to have their original name in the dub, because his name is already English. Ace also kept his original name in the dub. Other characters are Spartacus, and Aki Taylor (Max's mother) kept her first name the same, although her last name changed. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:D-Team Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Male Category:TCG